User talk:IJZM
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blueflake Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blueflake Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Axiy (Talk) 14:53, 21 February 2012 Website http://www.ijzm.moonfruit.com/ Tell me if the website needs something. La decisión es al final solo tuya Si no quieres programar mis juegos, esta bien. Buscare otro programmer. Pero no creo que sea motivo para insultarme. Te pido perdon por haberte insultado en uno de los peores momentos (peores, porque estabas enojado con tu profesor de gimnasia). De verdad no quiero que dejes Blueflake. Pero, al final, la decisión es solo tuya. Entonces... Que dices? — The Nitrome Yeti (talk) 11:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Oh Mr. Bureaucrat (please read carefully) Please remove the rollback and chat moderator rights from yourself. They are both part of the admin tools, and what you just did was give yourself duplicate user rights. (Actually, I am aware that Axiy had given you these rights before when he promoted you to admin and bureaucrat.) Also, I would kindly suggest that you provide a sufficient reason for removing and adding user rights to other users so that they may show up in the log for proper records. Finally, I would have also mentioned that if you are angry, please keep your anger to yourself rather than insulting and abusing your bureaucrat powers on the Wiki. Remember that having these tools is not a big deal and they should be used to help build up the Wiki, not for your own personal benefit. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : Random-storykeeper - editing Blueflake Wiki since February 24, 2012. I probably won't be much of a help writing articles, since you haven't actually released any of your games yet, but I can help you maintain them and make sure you keep a consistent style for all articles, like I do on Nitrome Wiki. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:28, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat lag Please rejoin the chat. I can't type. Axiy 14:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Don't you think you should make games in a more versatile language, such as Java? I mean, Flash may be (a lot) easier, but soon, when you start making deeper and bigger games, you may find yourself getting to the edge of what Flash can do :O — Bluefire2 (talk) 18:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Actualmente, habia un problema. De hecho, algunos niveles los diseñe mal, que debo rehacerlos. Lo que propongo es que hagas un test de The Greenfruit, con este stage: Soy 21:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti RE:Do you play happy wheels?? Yes it is fun, my brother has an account (Actually I wanted an account but he just got it.) Axiy 09:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ... Entonces programas los juegos por aburrimiento? P.D.: Lamadilus no es mi juego, preguntale a Axiy. 00:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti RE:Lamadilus Well, if you want to I already made moving guys Programming is VERY hard. I tried using codes from Youtube but I got alot of errors and it failed. Axiy 07:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:hey Can you work on Lamadilus and make the crocodile slower and make the crocodile jump lower. Axiy 16:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:hey Ok, I added the new icon http://ijzm.moonfruit.com it was kinda hard but it worked :D, should IJZM.moonfruit.com and IJZM.bligoo.com have an article? And can you also put Laberinth on Miniclip or Mochigames, you can get money. (Also make you're own account so any employee that has an account doesn't take all or most of the money.) AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 08:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Q - U - E ? 1. Jamas te pedi que lo programes, no habia por que hacerlo. 2. No me puso muy contento que programen sin avisarme. 3. A parte de avisarme antes de que progamen uno de mis juegos, ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo. 4. No planeaba que se inicie su programación, pues yo creía mejor terminar todos los niveles primero. 5. Unete ahora mismo al chat, quiero hablar contigo esto personalmente. Por favor contestame, que esto me esta preocupando (y estresando). Es increíble todo lo que sucede mientras no tengo internet. :/ Oops! No era ninguno de los dos. RE:X10018ro IS EVIL Uh oh, do you have more parts of the chat? AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 19:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Muchas gracias!!! Mucha gente me ha felicitado ya! Y felicidades por la independencia de Perú también. Yo tambien estuve de vacaciones, pero el lunes regreso a los estudios :( Me pregunto por donde anda Axiy... Te enteraste? Ahora soy el jefe de Blueflake!!! =) El plan se logró. Estoy trabajando en Quack 2 ahora, y he hecho 15 niveles de 26. Ya quiero que programes el 1 para poder empezar con el 2! Takeshi ya compuso algo de música también. Si quieres ver las fotos de los niveles, puedes ir aquí: w:c:JuanJLF:Quack 2 level posting... pero cuidado! ...No se los muestres a los otros usuarios, y no compartas las fotos aquí! Sólo tú las puedes ver, ya que CREO que vas a ser el programador del juego, je je. 19:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Important! Please read Hi, IJZM. There is a current problem with users that have been promoted to bureaucrats unnecessarily. Please be sure to read this closely and leave a comment with your vote and opinion. Your vote is important for the wiki! 00:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:RPG Here, they are a bit small. The first top ones cannot be destroyed by the front but it can by the back, the ring is some thing to hold the keys, the egg thingy is a normal enemy. AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 14:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Difference between bureaucrats and admins Hi IJZM, I saw that you were quite sad about losing your bureaucrat rights. Actually, don't worry. The key difference between bureaucrats and admins is that they bureaucrats can promote other users into admins and bureaucrats. So, other than that... you do still enjoy 95% of the privileges. Besides, promotion to admin and bureaucrat status is decided by the community, so we can safely trust Axiy and TNY to carry out these promotions by the community's wishes. SQhi•(talk)Ruby 05:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Message received! Oh hi, It's been a while. Hey, by the way I have new ideas for laberinth 2 and I also wanted to explain some points about them. Do you remember the green goo? You can use the following GIF when the hand touches it and gets inside of it: And I have also got new sprites. The orange buttons are supposed to be activated automatically when the hand is over them. They will activate the sickness, now renamed as lava, which will start coming from the spot it is showed. You can use the light blue button to open gates, like the one near the star. The pink things under the magnet are lasers. The magnifying glass has got no use yet, maybe you could figure out something to use it on. The fat pink guys will jump and try to eat the hand as it passes. The blue squares will move around the stage as if they were floating, they can hurt the hand. The pink squares will stretch out a long tongue that can kill the hand. The grey squares will remain without moving. Here is an example of how lava is activated: When you start, you will have to get to either the key or the button first. Let's pretend I chose to start from the RIGHT side, I would go and automatically press the ORANGE buttons. Once these buttons are pressed, the 'LAVA' square on the RIGHT will let lava come out pretty fast through the white road, and I must hurry to get to the light blue button. If I am too slow, lava will cover the button, then pressing it will now be impossible, and I would have to restart the level. NOTE: Lava will stop when it gets to the orange buttons. If this isn't clear enough then let me know! 19:43, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Sprites Lo que pediste: A propósito, podrías considerar el mensaje que te dejé el otro día sobre las nuevas cosas? Gracias. 18:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Laberinth 2 The game doesn't seem to work. :/ 17:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : Oh it works now though. It's fine I guess... 02:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Woah you're still here I'm actually surprised that you're still around. You know, Axiy's definitely nowhere to be found now and I'm still trying to figure out what exactly should be this wiki's fate from now on. We're all aware of our inactivity (self included), but I'm still interested in working with these games I've planned to make... or at least some of them. About Cat Dropped, oh that's nice to know. But I think I would like to see what you've got in there before we can take any further decissions about whether or not the game should be published anywhere around the internet. 23:09, December 21, 2015 (UTC)